


Buttercups Bloom From Within Me

by GrapeJellyCandy



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Comfort, Death, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Magic, Magical Realism, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Mystery, Near Death Experiences, No Romance, Not Really Character Death, Other, Past Character Death, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Sick Character, Sickfic, Supernatural Elements, Time Loop, Time Travel, Violence, but not really, he dies, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrapeJellyCandy/pseuds/GrapeJellyCandy
Summary: He woke up with a pounding heartbeat and the claws of death just out of reach. With each flower that bloomed he wished he could stop it





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I've had this idea for so long, and I actually started writing this a while ago but put it on hold for a bit. I hope you enjoy this^^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first flower

The first thing that finds its way into Jeongin's head when he wakes up is the memory of a painfully hard impact on his chest, and pain blooming throughout his body. Slowly his eyes blink open, and he's met with the familiar metal beams of the bed above him. His hand finds its way to his ribs, and he presses around a bit. He's met with no pain, but instead he feels an unfamiliar lump under his shirt.

With furrowed brows and worried curiosity, Jeongin sits up. Rubbing his side again, he feels something that should defidentally not be there. He grabs his phone and checks the time. May seventh, eleven in the morning. Quickly Jeongin gets out of his bed and makes his way to the bathroom, ignoring the looks his members give him as he hurries out. He closes the door softly behind him as he enters the bathroom. Almost too quickly he sheds his thin shirt. Pulling it over his head, and tossing it carelessly to the floor. 

When his gaze meets his body in the mirror, his mind only clouds over with more fear and confusion. His hand ghosts over the left side of his torso, barely touching the golden yellow hanging from his skin.

Blooming right out of his flesh was a yellow flower. As he stares at the flower on his torso, once again the memory of pain flashes through his mind. Only this time he remembers so much more than just pain spreading through him.

Jeongin remembers their manager calling them around lunch time, telling them that their plans to film with Dingo had been canceled and that they had the day off. He remembers going out to wander through Seoul alone that day, and seeing a cafe across the street that he wanted to buy sweets for his members at; Remembers waiting for the walk sign to light up before crossing the street, and hearing a deafening screech of rubber; Remembers his eyes widening as he realized a truck was heading straight towards him. And then, he remembers waking up this morning.

Losing his balance, he stumbles and falls backwards, hitting his arms against the tub behind him. A bang loud enough to attract the other members attention sounds through the dorm.

The first person to shove through the door was Chan soon followed by Hyunjin. The two stared in a state of mild shock as they saw their maknae laying on the floor, eyes wide, breaths heavy, and clutching his arms over his shirtless torso.

"Jeongin, you okay?" Chan asks as he bends down next to the younger. 

"Did you fall?"

Hyunjin joins Chan on the bathroom tiles. Quickly he notices the color peeking out from under Jeongin's arms, and he nudges the elder, motioning towards the yellow. Chan's eyes shift from the youngest's dazed face to his arms wrapped around himself.

"Jeonginnie? What's wrong?" Chan asks carefully.

With a worried shine in his eyes, Jeongin looks to his hyungs, and slowly he drops his arms to his side. The flower sticks out from his pale skin, gleaming sickeningly strange in the artificial light of the bathroom. Small gasps ring from the doorframe behind the three, and Hyunjin, too, let's out a noise of confusion. 

"Hyung," Jeongin starts, "when's the last time we had a day off?" He looks up to Chan with almost fearful eyes.

The elder brings his hand to his face and scratches slightly at his nape. "A few weeks ago, why?" 

The youngests eyes move back down to the white tiles, and then to the flower sticking out from his torso. His hands find their way to the petals, and suddenly he harshly yanks at flower. When a yelp of pain flies out of Jeongin's mouth the other members are scrambling next to the youngers side.

"It hurts, Hyung. And- and it's in me- it's growing out of me, Hyung!" Jeongin's voice cracks as tears find their way down his cheeks. 

Now suddenly on the ground next to Jeongin, Woojin rubs circles on the youngers back, and whispers hushed comforts into his ear. Hyunjin had scooted backwards after hearing the youngers scream, and now sat in the corner of the bathroom, breaths heavy with fear and worry. 

"It's okay. It's fine, we'll go to the hospital to get you checked on. You'll be okay." Chan says with an almost panicked urgency in his voice. 

As the two eldest members work to help Jeongin up and off the bathroom tiles, another figure enters the bathroom. Stopping shortly after walking through the door frame, Changbin stands with his cell phone loosely held in his hand.

"Manager just called. He said plans got cancelled, and we have a free day." 

Jeongin's eyes widen as the words process through his mind. 

"What were our plans?" Jeongin asks through hicupping and tears.

"We were going to film a skit for Dingo..."

The tears trailing from Jeongin's eyes fall harder. Slowly his breathing becomes faster and more shallow until his breaths are coming out in small gasps. His hands start scratching at the skin around the flower. 

Suddenly warm arms wrap around Jeongin's shaking frame, and fingers intertwine with his own, pulling his hands away from his now red skin. 

"It's okay Jeonginnie. Chan called our Manager back. He's coming to pick us up, and you'll be okay." Woojin murmurs into the crying boys ear. 

Slowly Jeongin's tears start to dry, and his sobs shift into small hiccups every few minuets. Laying softly in Woojins warm embrace, the younger's eyelids begin to become heavier, and soon enough sleep envelopes him.

When their manager bursts through their dorm's front door ten minuets later, he's met with eight boys shushing him and one quietly asleep on their couch. 

《♧》

Jeongin's eyes flutter open as hands find their way onto his shoulders and softly shake his body.

"Innie, get up. We have to walk a little bit, okay?" Hyunjin's voice rang softly around them. 

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Jeongin looks around them and notices that he's sitting in the back seat of a company van. He also notices the sweatshirt on his torso that he doesn't recall putting on, but he can easily assume who did. Following closely behind Hyunjin, he climbs out of the vehicle. 

"Where are we going?" Jeongin questions with a sleep laced voice. 

"The hospital to get you checked out." Their manager, Beomshik, speaks shortly. "The parking lot was full, though, so we had to park down the street." 

A hum of understanding rings out of the youngests mouth before he begins stretching his limbs out. As Jeongin's arms fall back to his side, a hand intertwines their fingers with his own. Shifting his head to the side, he sees Felix smiling at him reassuringly and he rubs his thumb in circles on the mankaes hand. A smile finds its way onto his lips just before the other boy lets go of his hand.

The ten of them begin walking down the busy streets towards the hospital. As they walk, Jeongin notices a small cafe on the other side of the street. Something seems awfully familiar. He feels someone nudge his shoulder, and he realizes the others beginning to cross the street. Following the others, Jeongin steps off the sidewalk.

Skipping childishly from one white bar of the crosswalk to another, he begins to fall a few meters behind the others. Eyes focused on the ground below him, Jeongin fails to notice the traffic light turning from red to green. 

His eyes snap away from the pavement when he hears the ever so familiar sound of screeching tires and car honking. The memories from early in the day flash painfully through his head, and suddenly dizziness blurs his vision along with the tears forming in his eyes. The screams of his members fall on deaf ears as Jeongin stares at the truck barreling towards him. 

The sickening sound of shattering bones rings throughout the streets, and just like before, Jeongin opens his eyes to be met with the familiar metal beams of the bed above him.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second flower

A tear finds its way down his cheek as he stares blankly up. The memory of pain and screams is still fresh in his brain. His hand reaches blindly around the desk next to his bed, and eventually he feels the familiar screen of his phone under his fingers. Bringing the device closer to his face, he presses the home button and the screen lights up. May seventh, eleven in the morning. 

A long sigh leaves Jeongin's lips as he pulls his blankets off from himself. Sitting up, his hand reaches up, under his shirt, and once again he's met with the same soft lump. The only difference this time, however, is that it seems much bigger.

He swings his legs over the side of his bed, and his feet meet the cold wooden floor. Quickly Jeongin gets out of bed and makes his way to the bathroom, ignoring the looks his members give him as he hurries out. Things have a funny way of repeating themselves. When he reaches the bathroom, he locks the door behind him, and begins to pull his shirt off. He wads the fabric into a ball before tossing it onto the counter. 

Though Jeongin expected a flower to be hanging from his skin, what he did not expect was two. Just as before, a sickly yellow flower blooms on the left side of his torso, just barely under his ribs, but now it's joined by another flower below it. 

As he stares himself down in the mirror, a knock sounds against the wooden door.

"Innie, you okay? Seungmin said you looked upset when you woke up." 

"I'm- I'm fine, Channie hyung." Jeongin croaks out tiredly. 

"Alright. Don't take too long in there." 

Jeongin releases a breath he didn't know he was holding, and leaned himself against the wall behind him. Tears well up in his eyes slowly. Walking over to the bathroom door, and cracking it open slightly, Jeongin stuck his head out.

"Actually, hyung, um, can you come in here real quick?" 

The elder turns back towards him, and quirks an eyebrow. As Chan walks into the bathroom, Jeongin wraps an arm around himself to cover the flowers, and closes the door behind the other.

"What is it, Innie?" 

"Well, I, um..." His arm drops away from his torso to reveal the sickly yellow petals. "They're growing, um, out of... me." 

The elders eyes widen as he looks at Jeongin. He stands still and silent in shock for a few seconds before stumbling backwards. The younger surges forward to catch Chan.

"Sorry. I just..." Chan sputters out.

"Its okay, but um... could we go to the hospital?" 

Jeongin scratches his nape as his eyes cast downwards. Out of the corner of his eye Jeongin seed Chan rubbing his hands over his face.

"Yeah, yeah. We can go, but I we still have that thing with Dingo." 

Though his memories are getting fuzzier by the minuet, Jeongin still remembers their schedules being canceled. He's about to tell the leader of their day off, but before he's able to speak the bathroom door opens.

Jeongin covers the flowers just as Minho sticks his head in the room.

"Manager called n' said we have a free day. Messed up schedule or something."

As the dancer notices Jeongin's bare torso he quirks an eyebrow, but doesn't comment on it. He leaves after Chan gives him a quick 'okay'.

"Guess we can head to the hospital now if you want." Chan turns back to the younger.

"Okay. I'll, um, get dressed." 

《♧》

When the ten boys reach the crosswalk, a dizziness plagues Jeongin's head and causes him to stumble forward. Memories flash before his vision, and his heart clenches painfully. A screech sounds through the streets, and Jeongin realizes that in his spout of dizziness he had walked into the street. 

He freezes like a dear in head lights when he sees a truck barreling towards him. 

_Again?_

A hand grabs at the collar of Jeongin's sweatshirt and pulls him backwards. Arms close around his torso and hug him plush against another body. The truck speeds past them.

"Jeongin what the hell?" Chan gasps into Jeongin's ear. He pulls the younger tighter into his embrace.

"S- sorry. I didn't... see it." 

Jeongin felt dazed, like we wasn't in his own body. Though he was still breathing, though nothing hit him, the sickeningly familiar feeling of impact runs through his bones. A shiver runs down his spine, and he clutches onto Chan's sleeves. 

The leaders hand reaches up, and he runs his fingers through the youngers scraggly hair. "Its okay Jeonginnie, you're okay," and then much quieter, "you're okay."

When Chan releases Jeongin from his hold, and he opens his eyes, Jeongin finds every member to be standing close with some form of fear on their face. He feels a weight pull on his chest, his heart is still racing.

"I'll be more careful," Jeongin peeps out.

A sigh leaves Beomshiks mouth, and he runs a hand through his hair. "Lets go kids. Just be more aware of what's around you, Jeongin."

They make their way across the street after their walk sign lights up. Jeongin clutches onto Chan's sleeves for dear life. The elder notices Jeongin's increaced jittering and anxiety, but doesn't comment on it. Instead Chan just holds him closer. 

After making their way across the street without any accidents, Jeongin let out a deep breath to calm his beating heart. A warm hand rubs circles on his back. He looks to his left to see the members looking worridly at him, and to his right Chan and Beomshik. A relieved smile graces his lips.

They walk down the sidewalk, Jeongin bumping into a pedestrian every now and again. As they pass by a cafe another wave of dizziness hits Jeongin, this time accompanied by a nausia deep in his stomach. He tugs the arm of the nearest person to him. 

In front of him, Minho stops waking and turns to the younger. His look is confusion turns to worry when he realizes Jeongin's dilemma. Jeongin clutches onto the dancers arms as the world around him starts spinning. 

"Hyung- hyung I'm gonna be sick." Jeongin wheezes out, and Minho's eyes widen. 

Minho quickly calls out the others names. They turn around and realize the two had fallen behind. Rushing over, Chan asks what happened.

"I- I don't know he just started clutching into me, and he said he's gonna be sick," Minho speeds out.

Jeongin's surroundings blur more and more as his head starts to pound. He's still holding onto Minho, but his knees suddenly feel weak and the world becomes around him becomes unstable. He tries to choke out some kind of coherent word to his members, but his throat closes in, blocking his airway. His grip loosens and before he knows it, Jeongin falls to the sidewalk. 

"Jeongin? Jeongin, come on," Chan says as he lifts the younger from the ground, "We need to hurry to the hospital."

Jeongin can barely think. His eyelids threaten to close and pull him into unconsciousness. Another pair of arms wrap around him to support his weight, and he could feel himself being moved.

"Innie, baby, you've gotta work with us. Try to stay awake." Woojin's spoke from beside him. 

_I'm trying to, I'm trying_

The members, with shakey breaths and jittering hands, follow closely behind them towards the hospital. As the white building comes into view and they approach the large glass doors, Jeongin feels his mind start to slip. Blurry scenes of the day repeated fly through his head. 

"Hyung," He wheezes out, "I'm- I can't..."

Before Jeongin could finish huffing out his sentence he was already gone. He went limp in Woojin's and Chan's arms, falling into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! I hope this chapter is suitable enough for you all♡ My writing class has really helped me to get my lost motivation back and so I'll be writing more~ thank you for reading


End file.
